


Dream Within a Dream

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-19
Updated: 1999-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The result of falling asleep while waiting for my sis to finish her anthro final.





	Dream Within a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Okay, Im an odd little ducky, Ill be the first to admit it. Unless,  
of course, Im in line for Star Wars tickets or Ive finally succeeded  
in my plans for world domination. (To join my pacifist army for world  
domination, go here .

* * *

A Dream Within a Dream 

Or 

Dream a Little Dream of Me 

Or, I think Ive been watching *way* to much Rocky and Bullwinkle. 

* * *

Detective Ray Armani Vecchio sashayed over to the desk where Constable Benton Big Red Fraser, Detective Stanley Dont call me Stanley, Im Ray Kowalski, and Agent Jessica The bandit without a nickname Nesmith were gathered. 

Jessi, darling, will you marry me? Stan was begging. The FBI agent just shook her head sadly.

Alas, I can not... She said with a sigh. Not that I wouldnt if I could. You are most handsome, and have the most sexy blond hair. But I cannot marry until we solve this case. 

The butler did it. Fraser advised. The other three people stared at him in shock. 

There was no butler. Just a cook and a housemaid and a gardener. Ray pointed out as he started to nibble on Jessis neck. Fraser appeared flustered. 

Oh dear. He said frantically, searching through the jumble of papers. Giving up, he kissed the agents palm. Stan scowled at the two.

Bastards! He cried. Shes mine! 

No, Im mine. She amended. The cute, spiky haired detective frowned. 

Oh. 

But now, its time to get back to the case. The raven haired, hazel eyed beauty said firmly, adjusting the green woolhat she wore. There was a long pause as all three men started to pout. 

Well...? 

This isnt real. This is just a dream. The Italian detective suddenly accused. The Mountie and the detectives stared with narrowed eyes at the agent. 

She blinked innocently. What? 

* * *

Ah. Jessi sighed as she snuggled deeper into the red-clad arms of her hero. I was getting tired of that anyway. Come, Ben, let us away. 

Oh, yes, darling, where to? He asked her in a strong, ever-so masculine voice. She gave him a strange look. 

Ben, were on a horse. Into the sunset! 

Oh. All right. 

And as they rode out of sight, Jessi was heard to mutter I should of picked one of the Rays....... 

Fini 

or, not even a single maiden tied to a rail road track. 

And, by the by, The gardener did it. In the absence of a butler, the gardener _always_ does it. What it is, thats another story... *the sound of evil laughter fills the air* 

* * *

10 bonus points if you can guess who my fav Monkee is. 

1000 if youve ever Monkee walked out of a Monkees concert, then started sobbing because my darling wasnt there. Join the club. 

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Offering free psychiatric advice?


End file.
